


Carne e metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulmine dorato [2]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cyborg Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche un 'cyborg' può conoscere i desideri della carne.





	Carne e metallo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> JUSTICE LEAGUE Victor Stone/Barry Allen "Sono deforme" "Deforme? Sei fantastico, amico!" "E se volessi essere qualcosa di più?"

Carne e metallo

 

“Quindi, nel futuro alternativo resuscitavamo Superman. Però Lois era morta uccisa dagli insettoni giganti, perciò Clark era cattivo e dalla loro parte, ecco perché il nostro mondo era invaso. Kal El uccideva anche Steppenwolf e diventava il signore di un mondo desertico e meccanico, catturava Batman solo molti anni dopo e lo eliminava. Il me del futuro perciò è tornato indietro nel tempo, deformando lo spazio tempo ha fatto avere gl’incubi a Bruce, che li vedeva più simili ai pipistrelli per i suoi traumi inconsci. Così ha salvato Lois e quando il nostro Superman appena resuscitato l’ha vista, è passato dalla nostra parte” spiegò Flash. Aprì una confezione di patatine e se le portò alle labbra, spezzandole con i denti, sporcandosi di sale.

Victor le osservò e le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

“Lo so, una storia complicata” disse Barry.

“Ho registrato i dati e ho compreso immediatamente. Ho imparato a volare nell’arco di un’ora, questo per me adesso non è difficile” rispose Stone.

Le iridi di Allen brillarono.

“Ottimo! Magari in futuro ti spiego anche qualche cosa del mio lavoro” disse Barry.

“Tu lavori in un laboratorio come mio padre, queste cose mi fanno ancora un po’ impressione. Ora voglio essere vivo, ma non esageriamo” mormorò Victor.

“Allora continuo con questo discorso. Prendiamolo solo un monito per me per non giocare con lo spazio-tempo. Me lo devo ricordare, o rischierei di resuscitare mia madre, per scagionare anche mio padre, distruggendo il mondo che conosciamo”. Flash tornò al discorso originario.

“Sei sempre così logorroico” gli disse Cyborg. 

“E che mi viene facile consumare energia anche semplicemente parlando” rispose Barry. Dimenò le mani con la supervelocità, ma Stone fotografò fotogramma per fotogramma, rivedendosi i suoi movimenti più volte.

“Tranquillo, alla fine è una caratteristica simpatica. Al contrario di quelle che riguardano me” rispose.

“Cosa intendi?” chiese Flash. Di sottofondo risuonavano le melodie delle _idol coreane_ trasmesse nei diversi schermi.

Cyborg si sedette sul divano e sospirò.

“Sono deforme” disse, indicandosi con entrambe le mani.

“Deforme? Sei fantastico amico!” strillò Barry.

< E con la scusa che sei una macchina, te ne vai in giro praticamente nudo a volte, come adesso. Insomma, metallo o no, hai un dannato fisico scolpito. Si vede che eri uno sportivo e poi diamine, devi essere così dotato! Però, tutto questo, è meglio se lo tengo per me > pensò, arrossendo. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

“E se volessi qualcosa di più?” chiese Victor.

Barry si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona e si piegò in avanti.

“In che senso?” chiese.

“Solo amici?” chiese Stone.

“Ho sempre desiderato degli amici e non avrei mai pensato di averne dei superuomini _fighissimi_ che mi fanno sentire importante. Poi vuoi mettere i soldi di Br…”. Iniziò Allen.

Cyborg lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo fece cadere seduto addosso, mentre gli posava l’indice robotico sulle labbra.

“Intendo, se volessi avere degli amanti?” chiese con voce calda.

Barry avvertì un brivido di piacere scendergli lungo la schiena, avvertì la sua tutina rossa aderire eccessivamente all’inguine e boccheggiò. Era steso sulle gambe meccaniche dell’altro membro della Justice League.

“Non puoi dopo l’operazione?” mugolò con voce rauca.

“È retrattile, ma sono dotato, se è questo che intendi” rispose Victor.

< Non ne dubito > pensò Allen, le orecchie gli fischiarono, divenendo bollenti.

“Da me?” domandò.

Victor lo baciò con foga, infilandogli la lingua tra le labbra, Barry gemette sporgendole.

Stone si staccò.

“Ti fa raccapriccio?” chiese.

Allen utilizzò la supervelocità per spogliarsi e mettersi seduto su Stone.

“Io credo tu sia fantastico anche oltre l’essere un amico. Ti va di provare?” chiese frettolosamente.

“Tu vai di corsa proprio in tutto” disse Stone. Iniziò a baciarlo nuovamente, gli accarezzò il corpo ignudo.

Barry rabbrividì, sentendo la differenza tra le labbra umane e bollenti di Victor e le sue dita meccaniche. Il viso di Allen era illuminato dall’occhio rosso di Cyborg.

“Ti ricordo che sono pur sempre una creatura figlia di una mostruosità votata alla guerra e alla distruzione” disse Victor.

Allen iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto, sfiorandogli il cerchio di energia al centro del petto.

“Tu sei l’eroe al fianco di cui mi sento abbastanza coraggioso da salvare vita dopo vita le persone di questo mondo” rispose. Iniziò a prepararsi da solo, gemendo. I suoi versi si confondevano con la soffusa k-pop. Si piegò in avanti, finì di prepararsi con tre dita.

“Tu non sei solo un pozzo senza fondo di cibo, ma anche di sorprese” disse Victor con voce roca.

Allen leccò la gemma blu sulla testa di Cyborg, quest’ultimo lo penetrò lentamente. 

Barry si lasciò andare a un gemito di dolore e piacere, avvertiva il metallo entrare nella pelle viva ed iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, boccheggiando.

< Da quando sono rinato con questo corpo, mi sono chiesto se fossi la nuova minaccia aliena. Era buono o cattivo questo mio apparato cyborg? Mi stava cambiando, mi sentivo diverso e ho capito che era cattivo. Ho pensato che per questo lo sarei diventato anch’io, ma attraverso i suoi occhi tutto cambia.

Io sono sempre io e se decido di usare questo corpo per il bene posso farlo > pensò Stone. Avvolse le spalle di Allen e lo strinse contro di sé, non dando spinte troppo forti.

“Non cambiare il tempo o non potremo vivere questo momento insieme” gli disse all’orecchio.

Allen venne e si abbandonò contro di lui, boccheggiando.

“Allora puoi contarci che non lo farò” esalò.

Cyborg scivolò fuori da lui e lo cullò contro.

“Sappi che ho intenzione di continuare ad avere di più, rispetto all’amicizia, tra noi” disse roco.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKJGboPiPx4


End file.
